


The Prince and the Frog

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Friendship, Frogs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: In which a frog imprints on Noctis and that may or may not have been exactly what he was hoping for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the sidequest The Professor's Protégé - Yellow Frogs.

"Noooct! We've been searching all day! Can't we just look for the last frog tomorrow?"

Prompto's wail was met by silence. He sighed and kicked at a stone. It bounced off into the darkness.

"Ah-ha!"

Prompto wheeled around to see Ignis holding the fifth and final frog aloft.

"Good stuff, Specs." Gladiolus patted Ignis on the shoulder. Ignis stumbled forward a half-step. "Now let's high-tail it to the haven before the daemons start coming out. Noct!"

Again, there was silence.

"Noct?" Prompto called.

"Where on earth is he?" Ignis asked.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

The calls of his friends made Noctis wince, but he ignored them.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. His torchlight cut through the darkness, illuminating grass, rocks, more grass, more rocks, until…

There!

Next to a particularly large rock, cowered a black frog. The frog was surrounded by advancing goblins.

Noctis made quick work of them, his daggers slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. One by one, their bodies dematerialised, until Noctis and the frog were alone.

The frog gave a happy _ribbit_ and leapt onto Noctis' foot. Noctis chuckled and knelt to pick him up with both hands. He held the frog level with his face and met his beady eyes.

The frog licked the end of Noctis' nose.

Noctis chuckled.

"You look like a Trevor."

The frog gave a _ribbit_.

Noctis turned Trevor around and deposited him on his head. He went off in the direction of his friends' yelling.

"Noct! Did you get eaten by a daemon?"

He found Prompto first, though Ignis and Gladiolus were not far off.

"No, I didn't get eaten by a daemon."

Prompto started, turning to Noctis.

"Noct! Where were you? We-" But he burst out laughing before he could finish.

The sound brought Ignis and Gladiolus over.

"What's going on?" Ignis demanded.

Gladiolus chuckled. "Noct… You've got a frog on your head."

Noctis blinked. "Yes. His name is Trevor. Shouldn't we make camp? The haven's right over there."

Noctis pushed passed them and headed for the haven.

They set up camp like they always did. Ignis cooked whatever Noctis wanted like he always did. No one mentioned another word about Trevor until Ignis was putting his equipment away after both Gladiolus and Prompto had retired to the tent.

Noctis was sitting in his chair, and Trevor was on his lap.

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a frog?"

Noctis looked down at Trevor, and then up at Ignis.

"I… I wanted one. We gave up the red ones and we're gonna have to give up the yellow ones and… Well, I wanted a frog I didn't have to give up."

Ignis pursed his lips; his eyes flicked between Noctis and Trevor. It was an agonising moment before he spoke.

"That frog-"

"Trevor."

Ignis sighed. " _Trevor_ is your responsibility."

Noctis nodded. "Of course."

Ignis turned back to packing away, and said no more on the matter.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

"There you are, and with precisely what I asked for! Here, take this to commemorate your coming back in one piece. Now… I've got to ask… that black frog?"

Noctis gave a sheepish smile. "His name is Trevor."

Sania regarded Trevor, nestled in Noctis' hair. She gave a stiff nod and pulled out a notebook. Once she had scribbled a page of notes, she tore the sheet out and gave it to Noctis.

"You look after him now."

Noctis scanned the page: a care guide. "I will."

Five minutes later they were back on the road, and Noctis was in the backseat with one hand resting on Trevor as he slept in his lap.


End file.
